


Настоящий Ангел

by dzenka



Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайдстори к "Два-два-один Браво Бейкер", события происходят после главы 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящий Ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Actual Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285930) by [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer). 



_Черт, в пустыне было так холодно. Почему?_  
  
Лодыжки касается чья-то теплая рука, и Хенн просыпается, поднимает голову, охает и щурится от яркого солнца.   
  
Это Макмат. Он присел на корточки у его ног – темный силуэт в ярком свете. Лицо наполовину скрыто в тени, но его выражение все же видно - печаль и проступающее облегчение. На Макмате чистый и целый камуфляж, бронежилета и оружия при нем нет.   
  
Хенн подтягивает ноги, перекатывается на колени и прижимается к нему, обнимает одной рукой за пояс, а второй - за шею, притягивает к себе еще крепче и целует, долго и жадно. Макмат отвечает на поцелуй, охотно и с радостью, обхватывает Хенна руками, а тот гладит его по бокам и прерывает поцелуй только для того, чтобы прижаться губами к подбородку и скользнуть ими ниже, к шее.   
  
Макмат обхватывает ладонью его затылок, удерживая на месте, и воздух вокруг них вдруг приходит в движение с шорохом и мягким свистом. Хенн пытается отстраниться, но Макмат прижимает его еще крепче и шепчет куда-то в висок:  
  
\- Ты только не пугайся, малыш.  
  
\- И не собирался. Что такое, Мак?   
  
Макмат разжимает объятия и медленно встает. Хенн садится на пятки и поднимает руку, защищая глаза от бьющего в них яркого солнца, а потом над плечом друга что-то вздымается, загораживая его.   
  
\- Так лучше?   
  
Хенн перестает щуриться и округляет глаза. Он видит, что именно загородило солнце и бросило на землю тень. За спиной Макмата - распахнутые крылья. Огромные, в разы больше тех, что вытатуированы у него на спине. Чуть изогнутая передняя кромка, длинные гладкие перья, белые с коричневыми крапинками. Хенн открывает рот, но ничего не успевает сказать – сзади слышится тяжелый рык.   
  
\- Твою мать, - Блэквуд с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и садится, подтянув колени к груди. Он во все глаза смотрит на Макмата, а тот складывает крылья за спиной, подходит к нему и протягивает обе руки. Блэквуд вздыхает, хватает его за запястья. Макмат, сомкнув пальцы на его руках, расставляет ноги пошире и дважды взмахивает крыльями, помогая Блэквуду встать на ноги.   
  
Хенн поднимается с колен, стряхивает со штанов песок и подходит к Макмату сзади. С наружной стороны крылья темнее, перья окрашены ярче. Хенн делает шаг вперед и протягивает руку, не решаясь прикоснуться. Макмат оглядывается и улыбается, расправляя крыло.   
  
\- Можно, - разрешает он.  
  
\- Откуда они у тебя? – спрашивает Хенн и проводит по крылу рукой, разглаживает взъерошенные перья, как будто тщательно изучая. Он обводит по контуру длинные маховые перья, запускает пальцы между ними, а потом ласково скользит к основанию крыла между лопаток Макмата и тот отклоняется назад, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.   
  
\- Я очнулся там, на поле, лицом вниз, и крылья уже были, - отвечает он. – А потом я пришел за вами.   
  
Блэквуд потягивается, смотрит на изрытую землю и лежащее на ней тело - Брекон. Он бросает на него еще один взгляд и оборачивается к Макмату.  
  
\- Зачем ты здесь?   
  
На несколько секунд тот задумывается. Стоит, втянув губы, а потом кивает, как будто сам себе.   
  
\- Чтобы забрать вас.   
  
Хенн делает несколько шагов, встает лицом к обоим друзьям, потом придвигается к Макмату, обнимает его за пояс и хмурится, переводя взгляд с него на Блэквуда и обратно.   
  
\- А все остальные уже там?   
  
Макмат снова кивает. Блэквуд свистяще выдыхает через нос, сцепляет руки в замок за головой и отворачивается.   
  
Хенн прижимается к Макмату и поднимает голову, прижимаясь губами к уху.  
  
\- Билли, знаешь, я…   
  
\- Знаю, - тот оборачивается, встречается с ним взглядом и улыбается, тепло и мягко, гладит его по щеке, прижимается губами ко лбу.   
  
\- А он что-то не просыпается, - замечает Блэквуд и указывает подбородком на Брекона.   
  
\- Он не с нами. За ним придут другие.   
  
\- А Док и Холмс?   
  
Макмат качает головой и смотрит вниз. Блэквуд улыбается и кивает, подходит к друзьям.   
  
\- И как ты с ними управляешься? – спрашивает он, глядя на распахнутые крылья.   
  
\- Да чтоб я знал!  
  
Улыбка Блэквуда ширится, он наклоняет голову. Одну руку он кладет на плечо Хенна, другую - на плечо Макмата. Хенн обхватывает Блэквуда за предплечье.   
  
 Макмат обнимает Хенна и медленно взмахивает крыльями. С земли в воздух взмывают пыль и песок, и все трое закрывают глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика
> 
> Малыш - так Макмат называет Хенна, когда они наедине. Мак старше Хенна всего на два года (24 и 22 соответственно), и прозвище, кажется, не очень подходящим, но Хенн не возражает, а Мак ничего не может с собой поделать - слишком сильно привязался. При остальных слово "малыш" никогда не произносится, и если кто-то, кроме Мака, попытается назвать его подобным образом, Хенн попросту выйдет из себя. (Информация взята из общих комментариев к вселенной 221)


End file.
